betrayed and chased (by girls)
by pixelnerd7
Summary: Percy and the Romans beat the war without the Greeks and all of the girls and goddesses are talking interested in him. The gods cast Percy into Tartarus 3 times and he comes back better than ever. All the girls are fighting to get his attention, but who will he pick in the end? Vote for who you want. No lemons. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the book. Sequel called replaced
1. Preator

Percy sat in his new Principa. He got it for becoming Preator of the twelfth legion. Gaea had been defeated without the help of the Greeks. After he won the war against the Giants, he finally gained everyone's trust, even Octavian. Octavian had mentioned that the 2 preators usually falls in love. Percy was hopful at that, if he didn't have a girlfriend from the Greeks. If they didn't show up tomorrow, he swore that he would give up on them.

Reyna POV  
After hearing that Percy was going to become Preator, I was really happy. I mean, they usually fall in love. I liked Jason once, but I got over him. I was on my bed. I was hopeful. Hopeful that Percy didn't have a girlfriend. I got used to his humor and now he was calling me Rey Rey. I looked out the window at Percy's window. But what I didn't know was that Percy was staring right back at me.  
Percy POV  
I went and decided to sleep. The next morning, I went to Reyna's principa. She came out and I smiled. "Hey Rey Rey." "Hey Kelp For Brains." I smiled and put my arm around her, I quickly stopped. "Is something wrong Percy?" I panicked. "Everythings all right." She smiled and we continued walking. I tried again. I put his arm around Reyna. "Please don't kill me." She laughed and kept walking. I relaxed. I seriously thought that she was going to stab me with her dagger. I did my speech about being a good Preator and blah blah blah. It took all day. When I returned to my principa, I sat on my bed. I was going to give up on the Greeks. Then Reyna walked in. "Hey." "Hey." She sat next to me. I finally gathered up my courage and surprised Reyna by doing something that I knew the old Reyna would hunt me down for.

Reyna POV

After the day was over, I walked to Percy's principa and sat on his bed. "Hey." "Hey." Then he kissed me. I don't know, it just, happened. I smiled and Percy told me that I should get some sleep, and I did. I woke up and went to his principa. "Hey seaweed brain." Then he fainted. I took him to a hospital and the apollo campers said that he just needed rest. After a hour of waiting for him to wake up, he finally did. "Hey Rey Re-" "What happened!" "I don't know, something from my past. Wait, I had a girlfriend, her name is Annabeth, daughter of Athena." My eyes were getting watery. Then the alarm rang. The Argo ll has arrived. we went on top of a hill, holding hands and watched as the Argo ll slowly landed in the field of Mars. First came out Jason, holding hands with a girl with choppy hair and ever changing eyes. Then an impish boy that grinned. Finally, a girl with blond hair came out. My heart dropped, was that Annabeth? She looked strait at Percy. Then she ran towards him and judo flipped him. "Hey wise girl." "You dissapeared for 10 months and you say HEY?" Percy grinned and stood up. Annabeth hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He patted her back. Finally she stopped sobbing. Percy stood back next to me, this time, she noticed that we were holding hands. "Wait, is it a Roman tradition to hold hands?" "Annabeth," Jason said. "It's not." "Then why?" "Annabeth, me and Reyna, we-" "Save it seaweed brain, I understand, but you will be mine in the end. Next month is our 3 year anniversary, I will have you back by then." I started a glaring contest with her until Percy offered to tour her around. She gave a mischievous smile and said yes. I was worried, Percy and her, ALONE!?" I was going to protest when Annabeth hooked her arm around Percy's, and dragged him to the city.


	2. So many hell hounds

"I was shocked when I heard that Percy and Reyna were together. I quickly thought of a plan. He offered to tour me around. I gladly accepted and hooked my arm around his, then he blushed, that was a good sign. He told me about all the bakeries and stuff. Then he said that he wanted our future to be here, but he quickly corrected himself. Then he went to this street full of fountains and he looked at it full of sadness. "I could tell that he wanted to live on this street with me. Accept that worm, Hera, took him away from me. It was all her fault. I was thinking when an alarm rang and Percy ran off. Percy said that he would finish the tour later and he rushed off to see the monsters he had to deal with. There were hellhounds and a bunch of Drachnae. We rushed off to battle and we ended up back to back. "Just like old times."I said. "Yep," Percy said with a grin. They fought side by side untill I tripped on a rock and Percy caught me in his arms. We locked eyes and Percy kissed me, he realized what he was doing and dropped me, I fell into mud. "Percy!" "Sorry." He dried me off with his water powers and helped me up. Reyna was looking at Percy with a cold glare on her face.

Percy POV/p  
"Reyna was glaring at me so hard I thought I was going to die. I walked over and she walked away. "Reyna!" She kept walking. Come on, we just got together too. I finally catched up with her and the alarm rang, AGAIN. What was wrong? We ran there and there were still some left over hellhounds. We killed them all and I felt gloomy for no reason. Then I saw a BIG shadow. I walked over and found a boy sitting in the middle of it. It was Nico. "Hey Nico, back already?" Nico had gone on a quest with his sister to regain ballence in the under world. "No." "Wait wha-" Nico was gone. Nico was probably on a tantrum, I mean, he is rarely never not on a tantrum, so I decided to go and span style="text-decoration: underline;"chase /spanstrong(No pun intended)/strong afterstrong /strongReyna. I caught up to her and scared her by saying boo in her ear. She got her knife at my neck. "Hey Reyn-" "DON'T YOU HEY REYNA ME! WHAT WAS THAT ON THE BATTLEFIELD!?" I didn't know what to say and I was desperate so I said "It was just saying goodbye!" "Really!? I'm not stupid, Percy." "Reyna, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." "It better not."She put her head on my shoulder and I grinned.

Nico POV

"I shadow travelled away from Percy. I didn't anyone to know about my whereabouts. I was going to take down Olympus, brick by brick. I would get the crew from the Argo ll on my side, then we would get revenge./p


	3. Game shows?

Nico POV

I never thought that Percy would join the hunters of Artemis. I mean, I was at the campfire talking with Jason when I felt the hunters of Artemis circle us. Percy was there too. We were done. "Jason, it's over." Jason understood that Percy was here and nodded. The hunters of Artemis closed in and took both of us as prisoner. "Why would you do this Nico?" "I'll tell you later. "Lady Artemis, can I talk to Nico alone?" "Sure." They went into a tent and Nico sat down. "He killed Hazel." "Wait what?" "We were in hell and she died, got a problem with that?" "Tell me exactly what happened."

Flashback

After I promised to kill Hades she made a pained groan. "Nico." "Yeah?" "Don't be mad, I don't deserve to be his daughter. I died in my own realm. Tell Hades I'm sorry." "No." "Nico, please?" "Hazel, he forgives you." "Visit me won't you?" "Yeah, I will."

End of flashback.

I was on the verge of tears, I couldn't cry in front of Percy could I? **(Sorry no pernico Percy will be like a brother to Nico. No lemons so if you wanted that sorry.)** I was starting to go unconscious. "She's dead Percy, dead." "It's going to be ok Nico." "That's what she said before she died." Then I went unconscious.

Percy POV

I decided to put Nico in a bed before leaving to say a bedtime story to the younger children. Then Pheobe came up to me and said "Lady Artemis wants to speak with you." What does she want to speak about? I went to her tent and saw Zoe there. "Zoe!" There stood the girl that I had a crush on since I was 14. "Hello Perseus." I hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?" "What happened to your english?" "I don't know, lady Artemis brought me back to life and I could speak normally. "Well I'm glad you are alive!" She blushed at that. "Hey Percy, since I'm not a maiden, do you want to date me?" I was so stunned at that question that it took me a while to absorb what she just said. "Su-" Artemis barged in with an annoyed look on her face. "Zoe I need to talk to you."

Zoe POV

Oh my gods Percy was about to be my boyfriend when Artemis barged in. "Zoe I need to talk to you." "Yes my lady?" "Alone." Percy shrugged and exited. "Zoe, are heard what you said to Percy." "And?" "Are you sure you want to make that decision?" "Yes." I narrowed my eyes at her." "My lady, is there something wrong?" "Look, I like Percy too." I gasped at that. "You?" "Yes." Then Hermes appeared. "Hi guys!" "Since you guys are fighting over Percy and every other girl on the planet, why not settle it by doing a gameshow!" "Agreed." Hermes nodded and flashed away.

Percy POV

Oh my gods I woke up to a game show set. "Hey Percy you will be deciding which girl you like the best! Let the games begin!"

Hours later…

There were some girls still left in the game that I chose. Annabeth, Artemis, and Zoe. I had to choose. Uhhh… "I can't choose." "Let me help you Percy!" Behind me who said that was Apollo.

Apollo POV

I get to choose for Percy! I won't choose Artemis, just no. That Zoe girl has always rejected me, she should get a taste of her own medicine. Then the only person that I didn't have a grudge with was… "Annabeth!" Percy looked at her and grinned. Annabeth ran to him and kissed him. "In fact Percy, today is our 3 year anniversary…" I was about to leave when Artemis slammed me to a wall. "What the heck Apollo? Why are you going against me?" "Because…" "The hunters of Artemis will hunt you down, _little brother_." Zoe nodded at her and Artemis flashed them both away. Then Annabeth came to me. "Thanks lord Apollo!" "No prob Annie!" She grinned at me and went back to where Percy was. I smiled and flashed away.

Percy POV

Man, I was glad to have wise girl back, I actually kept a picture of her in my pocket at all times. Annabeth came and tripped grabbing me on her way down. We fell and we started laughing. When she got up she felt my pocket. She took out the picture. "I did not have that when I was dating Reyna." "Really?" "Fine, I did." "I knew you loved me." She kissed me. Maybe I would have a happy ending. I didn't know how wrong I was.


	4. Betrayed and changed

Percy POV

I woke up to someone shaking me. It was Poseidon. "Hey da-" "Why did you do it? WHY?!" "What did I do?" "You know what you did Percy." He grabbed me and flashed us to Olympus. "What is this for?" "How could you kill Tyson?" "I didn't." Zeus spoke, "Perseus Jackson you have been accused of killing your brother and the punishment is tartarus. Who agrees?" Ares, Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Athena rose their hands. "And campers?" Everybody raised their hands except for my friends. I counted. Yes! They were the same! "Wait," Annabeth said. I thought she was going to defend me but she rose her hand.

I looked at her. Athena smiled with pride. Then a hole opened under me and I fell into Tartarus again, except this time, I was alone.

1 Year Later

3rd person

"Zeus, why have you called us here?" "I will tell you, but first bring the campers." All the campers came. "I have looked more into the case with the Percy Jackson and he is innocent. Another cyclops killed Tyson in the palace of Poseidon. All the gods/demigods that voted for Percy to go into Tartarus looked guilty. Annabeth fell on her knees. "Percy…" "Well send him back!" Artemis said. Zeus snapped his fingers and a figure was on the ground. Percy Jackson. He had no shirt, only pants. His body was marked with so many scars it looked like he was whipped every second of his life. That only made him more attracted. All the girls sighed. He got on his knees. "Son!" Poseidon broke the silence. Percy laughed so cold that everyone flinched. "I'm not your son." His left arm was carved with letters. It said "You trusted them and they betrayed you". The other side said "They never loved you". He got up. His eyes were red, they were beautiful yet dangerous. He stood up and somehow flashed away from Olympus.

Percy POV

I flashed to my cabin and collapsed on my bed. I felt at home and also felt like I was in an enemy base. After all, most of them wanted me to go to Tartarus. I felt inside my jeans, there was a picture of Annabeth. I got so mad that I ripped it to pieces threw each piece inside a fire, stomped on the ashes, wet them, buried them, and put it inside a hole. I got all my pictures of Annabeth and started a campfire. I threw one by one into the fire. Piper came. "Hey Percy, how you feeling?" "Ok," I lied. She sat next to me. "Percy, your eyes. They change, just like mine!" "Yeah." She picked up some pictures and threw it into the fire. She put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her. We sat there throwing pictures of Annabeth into the fire. Clarisse came over to us. "Come on lovebirds! We are getting attacked!" She ran off. I had to go. A bunch of monsters.

Piper POV

My gods Percy was hot. Now he had to go battle. "Stay out of this," He said to the campers. They nodded and backed up. His pupils turned golden. Then he let out a laugh that was totally not him. "Percy Jackson we are taking you back to Tartarus because lord Kronos likes torturing you." Oh my gods, he was tortured by Kronos himself? He laughed again. Then a quarter of the monsters turned into golden dust. "I could do the same but I want to kill you all with Riptide." He was here and then suddenly he was over there killing monsters with a maniacal smile that made all the monsters cower in fear. He killed about 100 monsters in 10 seconds. "Percy, how did you do that?" His eyes went to green. "I've changed."


	5. Who?

Percy POV

Great, the gods told me to go to olympus for a meeting. I flashed there. During my time in Tartarus, Nyx made me become the primordial god of betrayal and power. Then I was tortured by Kronos. "Son," Poseidon said. "You know what Poseidon? I was once proud to be your son, but I found out that you were never a father to me." Poseidon opened his mouth then closed it. Zeus spoke, "Perseus we are very sorry, and Kronos is rising again so if you could just help us out a bit…"

3rd person POV

Percy laughed coldly. "No." "What did you say?" "I said no." "You can not refuse to a god like tha-" "And you can't make a primordial god do what you want." "What? Where is the primordial god?!" Percy smiled coldly. "You'll find out." He flashed away into his cabin. "What is he talking about?!" Hades paled even more than usual. "Zeus, it's Percy. There was so much betrayal that even Nyx felt pity and made him the primordial god of betrayal and power, he's stronger than us by a lot." Zeus paled. "No he isn't, where is he?" "None of you can sense him, Zeus," Hestia said. "Because you are not strong!" "I know where he is right now." Zeus paled even more. "Then tell us!" "No, you have insulted me. You can't get everything you want because you are the lord of the gods you know." "YES I CAN!" Hestia smirked and flashed away. "FIND PERCY!" The gods nodded and flashed away to find the primordial god of betrayal and power.

 **I think I'm going to do author messages in the end now. Yep, I am. This was a super short one, sorry. Also sorry for chapter 2, it's messed up. Can I get 1 review, please. If I don't I will delete this story out of betrayal. *cough just like Percy cough***

 **-pixelnerd7**


	6. Family fighting

Hermes POV

Being the god of travel, I was pretty fast. I WAS going to be the one who caught Percy and made Zeus proud, I just was.

Then I saw Percy. I chased after him.

He appeared behind me and put his knife at my throat, "Chase me if you can," he hissed into my ear.

What happened to him? I had to get him.

I ended up in a dark alley way. I walked the other way but there was solid wall. I tried to flash out but nothing worked.

"Little Hermes, little Hermes… Have you felt… pain before?" "Of course!" I answered. I was starting to get a little creeped out by Percy. Fine, a lot.

He laughed. HE LAUGHED. WHAT THE TARTARUS!? "Come out little Hermes, come out and play…"

I saw him walking around, I was behind him. "I'm not little!" I said as I lunged at him. He laughed again and grabbed me by the wrist. Then he snapped it.

It hurt like tartarus. **(Instead of hell I'm going to use tartarus.)**

Then he let go. He punched me in the face. I was on the ground when I heard him mutter, "Sorry 'bout this Hermes," Then he kicked me straight in the face and I blacked out.

3rd person

"Did anyone find Percy Jackson?" Zeus asked the council. "Yes, I did," Hermes said. "Well, where is he?" "He defeated me," Hermes bowed his head in shame. Zeus rubbed his temples.

"He is stronger than we thought, where do you thi-" The doors to Olympus opened, Percy Jackson walked in.

"Where do you think who is?" He grinned at Artemis, Artemis blushed.

"Sorry 'bout the kick Hermes, no hard feelings?" "Sure, whatever."

Zeus was mad, "Where were you!?" "Going around town." "Olympians, attack!" Zeus lunged at him.

Percy sidestepped easily and let him fall to the floor. "So much for being lord of the universe…"

Percy POV

I didn't feel like battling, so I would just turn them against each other. I winked at Aphrodite and Artemis lunged at her. "What was that Zeus? You plan to take over the seas after this?" Poseidon punched him in the stomach.

"Oh my god, Ares you think blood and gore is more important than strategy?" Athena tackled him.

Apollo! Why would you burn Hermes's flying shoes?" Hermes kicked him.

"Hera! How could you ruin all of Hephaestus's tools?" Hephaestus swung his arm at her head.

"Oh my god! Demeter, you plan to take over grapes?" Dionysus turned his head over. "You evil woman! I will not allow it!" "Did you just call me evil?!" She turned into wheatzilla and Dionysus paled in fear.

I walked out of Olympus in peace after all that.

Artemis POV

Percy winked at Aphrodite and I lost control, I lunged at her.

She screamed and I kept punching her until Zeus told us to stop. "Who cares? You are trying to take over my domain so take over this!" He slammed his fist into his chest.

Aphrodite slapped me. SHE SLAPPED ME. I lunged at her again. It was Chaos, Athena was pulling out diagrams for Ares, Demeter ate Dionysu- wait what?

Nevermind, Hephaestus was sending all his automations on crazy mode at Hera, Hermes was kicking Apollo at the speed of me defending my hunters from bad men, and trust me, that is VERY fast.

Zeus was literally drowning at all the water Poseidon was spraying at him. I was about to go help Zeus but Aphrodite grabbed my hair and pulled me down.

She was saying something about good shampoo before slapping me, and Demeter was saying something about cereal and doing wheat, not weed.

All I know is that this was one crazy family.


	7. 4 people in this world

Artemis POV

It all ended at midnight, we settled things but there was a problem, Apollo had been fighting this whole time and he didn't set his chariot on autopilot.

It was midnight and it was bright as morning. Could I have a worse brother?

"APOLLO!" Apollo looked at me. "You're scaring me, don't stare at me like tha-" "REALLY! THE MORTALS WILL WONDER! GREAT JOB A-POO-POO!" He was scared, then he grinned. "What did you just call me?"

Great, my no nickname streak ended, better go all then half way then. "I CALLED YOU A-POO-POO! BECAUSE YOU ARE SO IMMATURE LIKE A PIECE OF POO!"

He grinned then flashed away to move his "Chick Magnet."

Percy POV

Somethings inside of me. A demon, Nyx told me that only four people in this world could control it: Annabeth, Zoe, Artemis, and Piper. I was surprised at Piper. I'm gonna go tell them now.

Line Break

I told them, they were surprised about it. I talked to Piper, she broke up with Jason. Then I heard a scream.

I flashed there and a monster slashed at her leg.I felt something inside of me come out, because of Annabeth.

Annabeth POV

Percy stared at the monster that attacked me with so much hatred that i flinched.

When did he get so protective?

His eyes glowed golden, black, white, and then golden again. He appeared behind the monster and killed it.

"Hey," he picked me up, bridal style. "Let's get you somewhere safe." I looked at him and nodded, I was still in shock.

He laid me in bed and I felt him leaving, no, no. He was my hero, he can't just leave. "Percy," I said. He turned around and smiled at me.

"I'm so dumb, I shouldn't have left you alone ." He sat next to me.

"Annabeth, I'm bind to four people in this world, you, Piper, Zoe, and Artemis. I don't know what happened, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" "You're not mad?" "Of course not Percy." He hugged me and I felt his pocket, I took out a picture.

It was me and Piper. I felt happy because he kept a picture of me technically, but I feel a bit mad because Piper is in it.

Percy blushed. "Uhh…"

"Percy, I know you're hurt, but will you give us one more chance?" He smiled, I'll think about it, he kissed me and went outside.

Progress! He kissed me!

Percy POV

I wanted to go see Piper, I haven't seen her in a while. Then an Iris message appeared in front of me, Piper was in chains, and she was unconscious.

I felt the demon inside me trying to get out. She woke up. A monster slapped her. I let the demon go loose.

Piper POV

I saw Percy in an Iris message, then a monster slapped me. Something happened, the monsters were screaming… in fear. I looked up and saw Percy, he had black wings and his eyes were golden, all the monsters turned into yellow dust.

Percy looked at the monster who slapped me. He kept punching him until he turned into golden dust. I looked at him, his eyes turned gray, just like Annabeth's eyes. He walked over and untied me from my chains. His wings were gone.

I started crying into his chest, he patted my back. "It's okay Piper, it's okay." I looked into his eyes and we leaned forward until our lips met.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks Autumn and Spring for giving me advise! Can I get 1 review please? Thanks.**

 **-pixelnerd7**


	8. Time to fade

Piper POV

OH MY GODS OH MY GODS PERCY JUST KISSED ME DOES HE LIKE ME!?

He grinned at me and he flashed me to a bed. I saw Annabeth on the one next to mine.

"What happened to her?" "She got attacked too."

She waved hello. I waved back. Percy kissed me on the lips and left. Annabeth glared at me.

Percy flashed back in. "Thalia is dead." Annabeth looked like she was about to explode. "WAIT WHAT!?"

I flashed to Olympus and saw her get killed by Zeus. Annabeth was crying.

I always liked Thalia, she said I was a fierce daughter of Aphrodite, only she called me that.

Then I remembered about Jason. Oh no…

"Tell Jason." Percy's face fell even more. He Iris messaged Jason, "Dude, can you come here, the Camp Half Blood lake?" "Sure." Ever since Percy fell in Tartarus, the gods built portals so we could go wherever we want except for some places.

Jason walked into their tent. "Jason, Thalia's dead." "What, no." "Jason…" "SHE'S NOT DEAD, STOP LYING JACKSON!" "Jason, accept it." He sobbed. "Jason, it's okay to cry in front of us." "I lost her again."

"I'm going to see her again. He got his sword and attempted to stab himself. With Percy's new godspeed, he stopped Jason. "It's ok man, it's ok."

1 hour later

"Flash me up to Olympus." "Ok, all of us." "Sure whatever." Percy flashed us all up to Olympus, and the gods stared at them.

Jason spoke, "How could you…" "How could I what, son?" "ZEUS DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, I'M NOT YOUR SON, YOU KILLED THALIA YOU BI-"

Percy put his hand over his mouth muffling his words. "Calm down Jason." Jason calmed down. "FIRST YOU KILL HAZEL!" Hades, Percy, Annabeth, and I flinched at that. "THEN YOU KILL THALIA! WHO WILL BE NEXT!?" Zeus opened his mouth and closed it.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" Lightning hit down below. Apollo flinched. "Dad, you hit somebody."

"I DON'T CARE!" "Dad, it was Sally Jackson." Poseidon froze. Percy's eyes turned white, then red. "NO! NO!" Zeus looked at him and smirked, "What are you going to do about it, demigod. "Dad he's a primordial god!" Zeus paled. Percy glowed a red aura, almost like the blessing of Ares but different.

"AHHHHHHH!" Percy went on his knees. His hands went to his face, when his hands were off his face, he was grinning maniacally. He laughed.

All the gods paled. He looked at Zeus. Zeus shot his master bolt at Percy and he caught it. He laughed more and threw it back at Zeus.

The thrones around him exploded and Zeus was on the ground. Percy stared at the other gods.

His eyes softened a bit when he looked at Artemis. Then he laughed once more and all the gods except for Artemis fell into a dark room.

3rd person

Percy was looking above, with his wings. The gods couldn't flash anywhere, they were trapped.

Apollo stiffened, "Come out come out wherever you are…" The gods stared at Apollo and realized that he was being controlled.

Then Hermes joined. Apollo found Zeus and pinned him to the ground. Percy landed and looked at Zeus. Zeus was scared out of his mind.

"Hello Zeusie." Zeus tried to struggle but Apollo had an iron grip. Percy stomped on his leg and broke it, he broke all his limbs.

"I'm coming back for you Zeusie, just need to round up the other gods…" One by one Zeus heard each of the gods scream of pain as Percy just laughed.

Percy came back to Zeus. "Time to fade…"

Artemis POV

Percy has gone crazy. I have to save him. I flashed inside a dark room. I saw Percy, he was looking at Zeus with Apollo pinning him down. "Time to fade…"

Then Demeter puked Dionysus out, literally. "Ha ha Perry Johnson, I can beat you!"

He charged at Percy. Percy laughed grabbed his arm twisted it, kicked him on the floor and laughed.

"Mr D, how nice you join the party?"

"Now Zeusie, stay still. Wait nevermind, Apollo make him stay still." Apollo nodded. WHAT THE TARTARUS?

"Percy, stop, please." He flinched.

"Percy, I know you are in there. He collapsed. I woke him up, his eyes were green and his red aura was gone.

"Where am I?" "About to kill all the Olympians." He stared around him. "I did this?" "Yes." Apollo came back to his senses and released Zeus.

Hermes walked over, dazed. "PHOEBE APOLLO, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?" "You sound like mom…" Then he collapsed, so did Percy.

Zeus groaned, "How did you do that?"


	9. Start war?

Artemis POV

All the gods stared at me, broken. I flashed each of them into Apollo's palace, 1 because he doesn't like that many visitors, and 2 his palace has LOTS of medical supplies.

I put each of them on a bed. Aphrodite only had a broken arm, I'm suspicious of that...

Aphrodite woke up first. I fed each of them Ambrosia and Nectar. All of them ate it except for Percy. Aphrodite grinned like she was a toddler who got a cool new toy.

"Artemis, I have to force it down Percy's throat." "How?" Put my mouth to his and then he will eat it so…" "NO!" I had never felt like this before, was this… jealousy?

"I will do it." "Awww, bu-" "No buts, now go to sleep." "Apollo was right, you sound like a mom…"

I put the Ambrosia inside his mouth and quickly put my mouth to his.

He wouldn't eat it but I kept my mouth there and he finally swallowed it. "Uh, Artemis, you can stop kissing him now…" Aphrodite was clearly jealous.

Then Percy talked. "NO! DON'T HURT HER! I WILL GO! JUST DON'T HURT ARTEMIS!" I blushed.

"NO, NOT APHRODITE! HURT ME!" Aphrodite smirked at me.

"Artie, are you okay? Good, let's go find Aphrodite. I'm sorry but I had to choose! Look, I like her, but I like you better, ok? Good, let's go."

Then Percy's mouth opened and drool started flowing out.

We both chuckled and Percy opened his eyes. "You're both safe!" He hugged both of us.

"I had the weirdest dream…"

THE BREAKING OF THE LINES

Ares was yelling at his son, Frank Zhang. He was mad about how he was not fierce like him at all.

They had a meeting about him. "I demand that my son be killed!" "Whatever," Zeus said, he said it like no life matters to him except for himself.

That was when Percy walked in, he was drinking coffee. Zeus threw his master bolt at Frank and he was gone.

Percy dropped his coffee. "Frank…" He looked at us and ran back to where he came from. "NO! NO!" We heard laughing, the demon was back.

"Percy, please stop." He turned back normal and flashed away.

Percy POV

"Jason Frank is dead." "Wait what?" "Zeus killed him." "Too many, too many…" His inner demon was coming out too. "Jason…" Jason calmed. "Well what do we do now?" "Start war?" "Sure."

 **Hey guys! I have lots of views, thankyou! I will try to update everyday mostly on weekdays. Thanks for reading!**

 **-pixelnerd7**


	10. Inner demons

1 year later

3rd person

It's been a year since Percy, Jason, and Nico disappeared. Other demigods have been disappearing too. Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes have been missing too.

Zeus sighed. "We will release search teams in partners. All of you that have grudges against each other will know eachother better."

"Athena and Ares, Demeter and Dionysus, Hephaestus and Hera, Aphrodite and Hestia, me and Poseidon, and Hades will be with himself."

Everyone groaned. Then Olympus shook. "What was that?" Ares asked. "Either the foundations are unstable or someone is attacking." "No idea what the first one was but I liked the second one!" "You are so dumb." "You are!" "I am the goddess of wisdom, you little-" "We are being attacked so you two shut up." Zeus said harshly.

"We are being attacked by hooded figures." Ares said. "Cool! I get to see who they are before killing them!" "Stop being so violent."Athena said. "MAKE ME!" "MAYBE I WILL!" "SHUT UP!" all the gods/godesses shouted. "She started it!" "No I didn't!" Zeus sighed.

"THEY ARE ATTACKING SO SHUT UP ATHENA!" "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?" They kept arguing until the attackers were at their doorway. The door opened and in came the hooded figures. "TIME TO PLAY!" Ares shouted and removed one of their hoods. It was Percy.

Suddenly his demon came out and Ares ran and hid behind Athena. Athena laughed so hard that she was distracted that almost all of them could do the same thing, just not as scary as Percy's.

"Attack!" Their inner demons came out and it was truly terrifying for the gods. They attacked, tortured, and broke the gods/goddesses.

In the end the gods/goddesses were on the floor groaning. The demigods kept attacking saying the names of the loved ones they lost to the gods.

"Flash away!" Zeus shouted at the others. They all flashed away to an old place they used to go to.

"COWARDS!" Percy shouted. They all cheered. Hermes and Apollo grinned in the back.

They camped in Olympus, Annabeth gave them a tour on the Olympus that she designed.

It was actually really well designed, really high tech, it was all theirs now. They decided that Olympus would be their base from then on. But the gods had something planned for them.


	11. VOTE

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update for a while. Can I get 10 reviews please? In the reviews you guys can vote for:

Annabeth wins Percy's heart back

Percy dates Artemis

Percy dates Zoe

Percy dates Piper

Percy dates _

Percy stays single

Percy loses all memories

Percy goes back and dates Reyna

The majority wins! I'm going to ask my friends which one they want too!

-pixelnerd7


	12. Capture the gods

3rd person

Athena had directed the gods to use their powers. So first Poseidon would cause an earthquake for all of the demigods to fall out of positions. But with all the Athena children inside the group, they were a bit smarter than Athena. The demigods activated their shields and spikes came out of the bottom and they stood their ground.

"Okay, Zeus go shoot lightning at them!" "Sure."

Lightning hit some of them but they were wearing metal suits so it made no effect on them.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Ares asked Athena. "No! Dummy…" "What did you call me?" "DUMMY!"

That gave their positions away. "Great job Athena!" Athena tackled him into a ditch and the demigods marched towards the other gods. Once in awhile they would get hurt because of wheat dragging them down, or suddenly falling in love with each other.

Aphrodite's powers were the most effective because they started to fall out of positions.

"CHARGE!" Percy shouted as the group reached the gods. They discussed which gods they would go to. The hephaestus kids threw a net onto Aphrodite and she screamed about them being all ugly like their father.

Leo was with Jason and Thalia fighting against Demeter and setting her weeds on fire.

The rest of the demigods fought their dad/mom. The minor gods sided with the demigods and the gods were losing so badly that it was funny.

Artemis and Apollo shot arrows from behind having a contest of who can shoot on target the most. The Apollo children were helping Apollo win.

"That's not fair!" "Just because you don't have children!" The Apollo children stuck their tongues out at their aunt and kept shooting.

In the end they captured them all into cages that even Hephaestus couldn't break.

"Come on! Let us out!" Demeter yelled at her children.

"Nope." She growled and she muttered something about being non-wheat and sat down.

All the gods pleaded their children to let them go, but the children did not.

They locked Aphrodite in a soundproof cell so she couldn't charmspeak them.

Dionysus was missing...


	13. 2 personalities

3rd person

Dionysus wasn't planning to escape. He was going to rush inside, let Zeus out and maybe get captured. He was going to. He ran into the prison yard and yelled "HUZZAH!" The grape vines restrained them but Leo was on duty and he burned through all the grapes. Athena was yelling at Dionysus for not planning his attack to make sure Leo was not on duty.

He sighed and unlocked Aphrodite's cage. She rose up and suddenly the guards were lovesick with each other.

She unlocked all the gods and the gods quickly defeated them while they were lovesick.

In the end, the gods let the demigods go but to be restricted from Olympus forever.

Percy was so mad at his army that he caused an earthquake and a whole city had to be evacuated. But he actually didn't...

A lot of people still died and the gods decided to throw him in Tartarus again for 1 year.

"Perseus Jackson, you have cold blooded murdered a whole city, Tartarus for a year!" A hole opened and he fell into the stinkin pit the 3rd time.

1 year later

"AHHHHH!" Zeus roared. The Olympians arrived and sat down. "What is wrong father?" Athena asked. "THE PERCY BOY IS NO GUILTY! AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS AFFECTS OUR REPUTATION!?" "Yes father, but the urgent case here is to let Percy out.

"Yeah whatever." Percy flashed on the floor.

"Perseus, we are sorry." "It's okay."

"Wait what?" "I said it's okay and my name is not Perseus. It's Percy." "You sound like you are different people."

"We are, well not really, just personalities. You see, after we spent a 1000 years in Tartarus, we went insane. Courtesy of Kronos. I'm Percy, his fun side! Perseus is the other side that nobody likes…" "Can we meet him?"

"No one wants to meet Perseus." "We do." "Fine, I'll be right back." He walked away and came back.

He was different, he had no emotions. "Hello Olympians, long time no see." "Okay…" "You will all die, painfully. Except for Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hades. The rest of you will die!"

The gods looked at him. "Gods can't die, Percy." "I'M NOT PERCY!" "Perseus." "Can't you tell between us?" "No." "We're gonna leave now to camp. I would kill them all but Percy says forgive and forget! Let's go Percy. No we are not getting ice cream on the way. Well, gonna visit Beckendorf now!" He flashed away.

Artemis POV

Wasn't Beckendorf dead? Weird…

3rd person

Percy arrived at camp half blood and all the campers gasped. Annabeth spoke up.

"Percy? Is that you?" "Yep!" "Okay…" "How you guys doing? Treating Selina well?"

"Percy, Selina is dead." "Hahahaha! You guys are funny! Wait, Perseus wants to talk to you, you guys want me to go away?"

"Um… No?" "Okay, you can meet him, just wait."

Percy ducked behind a bush and came back as Perseus. "Hello campers."

"Uh, Percy, you already said hi." "I'm not Percy." "Seaweed brain?" "No, well sorta." "Then who?"

"Perseus. You see, when I was in Tartarus, Kronos made it 1000 years, I went insane and now I have 2 personalities, I'm Perseus, the one that will kill you al- I mean the bitter one. Percy is the fun, forgiving side."

"Well I'm going to my cabin." He walked away.

Chaos broke out. The campers were really worried. Perseus came back out.

"You guys are weird. But why? Why did no one defend me? You all cowered back to camp and hid there while I took the punishment. You're all cowards! I'm tired bye."

"What just happened?" "I have no idea."

Meanwhile in Olympus…

"So! We have to get Percy back to normal! How?" Everyone turned to Athena.

Athena actually knew. Athena sighed. "Percy and Perseus are opposites, but there is one thing in common. They will still like girls. They will choose different girls, but if they choose one, Percy and Perseus will become one again."

Athena sighed even more. "He just needs to find his soulmate." Annabeth had just arrived to tell them about Percy when she heard her say "He just needs to find his soulmate."

Annabeth burst through the doors and yelled, "It's me!" The gods looked at her.

The girl gods glared at her. "I think it's me because Percy really likes cereal," Demeter stated

"I think it's me because he loved it when I separated him from Annabeth right?" Hera asked.

Everyone shook their heads and Zeus glared at her.

All the girls got in fights about who it was, but they didn't know that Perseus was outside the room, chuckling to himself.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! My friend Emma said that I shouldn't write too much. Keep voting for who Perseus should be with and who Percy should be with!**

 **Peace out**

 **-pixelnerd7**


	14. VOTE NOTICE

Sorry for the long time no update, I'm waiting for 20 votes.

-pixlenerd7


	15. Pertemis love

**Hey guys sorry for the long time no update, even if I didn't get 20 reviews, I'm still happy with all my reviews. I'm a bit sad but whatever! Also, somebody called my story crap, so yeah… I LOVE YOU GUYS**

3rd person

Perseus was about to burst out laughing. All the girls were fighting over him. And Perseus never laughed, only Percy did. "I'll GET HIM FIRST," Athena shouted. All the girls were beating eachother up.

Zeus was glaring at Hera, Apollo and Hermes were grinning and bragging to the other gods that they had trained him to be a ladies man.

Poseidon was unsure of what to do, Ares was boasting about how strong he was, Hades was staring at them with amusement, and Hephaestus was tinkering with some tools.

Perseus changed into Percy and walked in. "Hello guys and gals!"

All the girls started drooling. Personally, they liked Perseus better because he was a bad boy, but Percy was the next best thing!

"Choosing who my soulmate is?" "Yes Perseu-" "I'M NOT PERSEUS, geez." The girls started fighting again and Apollo and Hermes fell to the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hera asked mid-punch to Athena.

"How you're all fighting over us! Wait, Perseus wants to talk, here." The girls started fighting even more and when Perseus came back they were all drooling like never before.

Perseus, the one that never smiles, smiled.

"I'll pick a girl, soon enough." All the girls swooned and started fighting again.

Perseus flashed back to camp halfblood.

"I personally like that Clarisse chick and Thalia," Perseus stated. "Artemis is the best," he said dreamily.

Apparently all the goddesses and girls were watching them, Artemis was literally bursting with joy.

All the other goddesses were jealous and told her to respect her oath but they knew that wouldn't keep her away from Perseus.

Then it was Percy's turn. "I like Demeter and Thalia, and mostly Zoe."

Thalia screamed so loud that Artemis told her to shut up. "THEY BOTH LOVE ME!"

The both of them spoke at once, "And Annabeth." Annabeth was looking at the screen with confusion.

All the girls were silent. "Um…" Percy/Perseus flashed to who knows where.

Then Annabeth finally processed it and screamed. It was louder than Thalia's scream, so all the girls and goddesses fell to the ground.

Da breaking of lines

Perseus was drawing a picture of Artemis. It was actually really good and all the girls/goddesses were stalking them/him.

Artemis couldn't take it, she flashed to Perseus and walked up to him.

"Hi Perseus." Perseus almost drooled but he stopped himself.

From Olympus where everyone was watching was yelling at the screen, hoping that Artemis would stop, but of course she wouldn't.

"Um, hi Artemis." She smiled at him and started to flirt.

"This is going to end well," She thought.

 **Hey guys! The votes are leading to Artemis but if I get more votes I can change that!**

 **Peace out.**

 **-pixelnerd7**


	16. Competition

"But Perseus! Artemis is hot and all, but I like Zoe. She's fierce!"

"Too bad Percy, remember, I'm the mean one, I defend us!"

"Fine, I'll try."

"You better."

They walked outside the camp that was private until all the girls and goddeses (Now called the Perlovers!)

They had a date with Artemis so they looked decent.

They didn't even try to comb his hair because it was imposible... even Aphrodite said it from behind the screen.

Artemis was literaly squeling with joy and Aphrodite refused to help her pick clothes.

In the end she bothered her so much that she finally gave in and gave her a siver dress.

Artemis walked towards the meeting place and saw Perseus. She knew because he was wearing a dark green, unlike Percy.

"Hey there moonbeam." She blushed at the nickname because it was cute.

"Seaweed brain." He stiffened. "Don't call me that." " Okay, relax kelp held." He relaxed again and put his arm around Artemis.

He was just pretending that he was relaxed but in his mind, Percy was screaming that he wanted to come out.

He worked on a new thing he had been working on and ignored him.

It was really hard because it's basically ignoring yourself.

They walked towards the beach. "So you want to go swimming or something?"

"Sure." They changed into their swim clothes.

Artemis was wearing a silver bikini and Perseus was wearing dark green swimming trunks.

He always wore swimming trunks, Percy or not, he was still a ex son of Poseidon.

They went into the water and Perseus warned all the big fish to stay away or else they would die.

One disobeyed and Perseus went underwater and in one second,it was gone.

He got waves to splash them around until he was sick of it.

They went on land and Perseus decided that they should have a sand sculpting contest.

Artemis sculpted Orion, with his mechanical eyes, and bow. It came out really good.

Perseus was sorta hurt but he was okay because he sculpted a Annabeth. With his new powers, he made the sand solid.

Artemis did that too with her god powers.

Annabeth was holding many books, **(Percy Jackson books :D)** her hair swaying in the wind.

Artemis sorta scowled at it but remained calm, after all, Artemis was more jealous than Annabeth, or so she thought…

Breaking of lines

Annabeth POV

I heard what they said, they said they both like me!

Thalia has been glaring at me a lot lately, ever since I voted for him to go to Tartarus, she avoided me.

When Percy/Perseus said that, I was a little bit sad.

After all the pain that I caused them, they still wanted me. It was so sad that after all the happiness, a wave of depression passed me and I went to my cabin crying.

Then I saw him with Artemis and I was sorta mad.

I get jealous VERY easy. When me and Percy were still dating, whenever he was talking to a random girl, I would get SUPER jealous.

But what about the 4 people in the world thing? He was tied to them.

"No he isn't anymore, after he went into the 2 personalities thing, he lost it and will never return to that."

I quickly turned around to see my mom.

"Mom?" "Hello daughter." "What are you here for?" "Warning you to stay away from MY Percy, I don't want to have more competition. Just give up, I'm a god. I can just morph into you and have my fun with Perseus."

"Too bad." "So be it, he will be mine in the end." **(Not actually, unless you vote for it!)**

She flashed away. I had to be worried about competition, most importantly, Thalia Grace.

 **I'm updating more for the past time I did not update. VOTE VOTE VOTE for anything you want!**

 **Leave my oreos out of this,**

 **-pixelnerd7**


	17. Fading away

**Keep voting! I am reading this fanfiction called "** **The Complicated Life of the Guardian of the Hunt** " **and can you guys do me a favor of telling the author to keep writing and say i told you guys to. Also I am from Canada and the United Kingdom and United states love me more. Feel the love Canada…**

3rd person

Annabeth had a plan.

As a daughter of Athena she always had a plan. She was going to get Percy back.

Again. It was weird, breaking up with him twice then wanting him again but whatever.

But even her own mother is going against her, the goddess of wisdom. Annabeth wanted Percy.

Not Perseus, Percy. Perseus was taken by Artemis and he liked Percy's cool side.

She had been trying to trick Thalia into not liking Percy but it was no use.

All the hunters were fighting over Percy too, but Zoe had caught Percy's attention.

At night when she was stalking him, she saw him go into Zoe's tent.

She doesn't call it stalking, merely watching.

She needed to get Percy quick, or he might be taken.

Zoe POV (That night)

I was on my bed sharpening my arrows when I heard my tent flap open and somebody walk in.

It was a boy, I almost killed him by swinging my sword at him. He caught the blade. It was Percy.

I could tell because he was wearing a bright sea green.

"Perseus is not the only one who knows how to fight you know." I blushed and sat down again.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" "Us." "What do you mean."

"Would you like to go out with me?" "YES." I said it with such force that I was surprised myself.

He grinned and the rest was history. It was the best day of my life.

Artemis POV

I was happy and worried at the same time. Happy because I was dating Perseus, and worried because all the other girls were going after him.

At Olympus, Zeus called a meeting. I sighed and flashed there.

All the girls were fighting. Zeus threw his thunderbolt on the ground and everyone calmed down.

"I call this meeting because of Jackson." "Why?" Hera asked her husband.

"All of you are fighting over him and us gods get a TINY bit jealous so stop."

All the girls screamed at Zeus and he sighed and flashed away.

2 years later 3rd person

All the girls were still fighting over him. Percy and Zoe have still been dating until…

Hercules had gotten a break from standing at the border of Alaska. He decided to ruin Percy's life since he was part of the group that defeated him.

He was dating Zoe, how easy…

He went to camp halfblood and charmed Zoe easily, they were at a picnic at sunset.

Hercules kissed Zoe knowing that Percy was watching.

Percy stared at them. He looked at Zoe. Zoe quickly stood up, "It's not what it looks like Percy!"

"What do I do what do I do?" He thought. You see, Percy was never supposed to get betrayed, if he did, he would die.

"I really loved you Zoe, I really did. I don't see the stars, I see the dam clouds." He smiled before collapsing.

In the mind world of Percy/Perseus… Perseus POV

No no no, Percy was fading. Zoe did this to him.

"Perseus, can you do me some favors?" "Anything Perce, anything." "Forgive and forget, forgive Zoe."

I clenched my jaw and slowly nodded. "And Perseus, keep this for me, won't you?" He handed me his camp necklace.

"I'll see you again Perce, I'll see you again." "Then return it to me when I see you again." "This means a lot to me Perce."

"Me too, me too." He closed his eyes and he was gone.

In the real world 3rd person

It was raining. "Stop raining." Perseus said. Hercules snorted and stood up. "It's not going to stop raining for you, kelp boy."

"First, don't call me that. And second, watch me." As he said those words, The rain stopped.

"Um…" Hercules said, confused. Perseus's tears were falling. "Why is it still raining?"

"You're crying Perseus." He laughed bitterly," Funny, I've suffered more before. But I'm crying because I lost a part of me. Annabeth was like, 5%? Percy was 50%. I've lost half of me."

Zoe started crying. Hercules was still smirking. "What were his last words?" Hercules asked.

"Spare Zoe." Zoe started sobbing even harder. "And me right?" Hercules said, just a tad scared.

"No." Now he was scared. "But you can't kill me, I'm stronger than you." Perseus scoffed.

Then he disappeared in a swirl of shadows. "A coward like Percy?" Perseus appeared behind him.

"Take that back." "No." He beat the Tartarus out of him. "TAKE THAT BACK." "FINE! I take it back!" "TOO LATE." He kept beating him up.

Then shadows swirled around him and he sank into it forever. Perseus was staring at the ground.

Then Zeus and all the Olympians appeared. "HOW DARE YOU KILL MY SON!" "I didn't kill him." "Yes you did!" "I made him fade, you idiot."

"Why?" "He made Percy fade." "You're still here." "I'M PERSEUS YOU SON OF A MINOTAUR!"

"Well you will be executed!" A grin spread across his face. "I don't think so, Zeusie."

 **Well what do you think? VOTE AND REVIEW! Right now Pertemis is winning so badly it's funny compared to Percabeth.**

 **Leave my oreos out of this,**

 **-pixelnerd7**


	18. A bad day

**You know in the old chapters it says Thalia is dead but she actually wasn't. Percy found her in the forest, really damaged.**

3rd person

Zeus was really afraid of that voice and name. I mean everyone loved nicknames, but he hated them.

When he said that, it brought back BAD memories. Very, very, very bad memories.

Like when Apollo was possessed and was holding him down while Percy tortured him.

He was in his demon state, luckily Artemis was here. "Perseus calm down." "Nope." "Wait wha-?" He lunged at me and his sword scraped me across the chest.

Ichor was falling from the wound. He laughed and suddenly all the gods fell to the floor.

"It's only you and me now." Zeus slashed at him with his lightning bolt and he ducked. His side was exposed so he slashed at it and it created a pretty deep wound.

He kept laughing and whenever he slashed he would disappear and appear behind him.

In the end he collapsed and Perseus flashed away.

Camp halfblood

Perseus had arrived. He kept walking until he bumped into a little boy.

"I'm sorry mister, I didn't see you there." "it's okay, what's your name?" "Danny Smith." "Son of Hephaestus ?" "No, Apollo." "Oh. Apollo is my buddy." "Ok, then can you be my big brother? I always wanted a big brother."

Perseus chuckled. "Sure." "What's your name?" "Perseu- Percy."

"Percy, that's a cool name." "So Dan, what'd you want to do?" "Meet daddy?"

"Sure. APOLLO!" "Percy, why are you shouting at the sky?" He got his answer when Apollo flashed in dramatically.

"What's up Perce, why'd you blast us?" "Got a bit out of control, sorry sun but." "So, why'd you call me here?"

Danny jumped on Apollo. "DADDY!" "Oh. Hey Daniel." "You can call me Dan, that's what big bro Percy calls me."

"Thanks Perce, this means a lot." "No prob Apoo-poo." He grinned and kept driving his "Chick Magnet."

"Let's go to your half brothers, ok?" "Sure."

They went over to the Apollo cabin and Will exited the Hades cabin. Will noticed the kid as a son of Apollo.

"Hey there." "Hi, I'm Danny Smith. Why were you in the Hades cabin?"

"Because of Nico." "Who's Nico?" "A guy." "Ok."

"I'll let you guys bond, I'll see you later Dan." "Ok big bro."

Perseus, now known as Percy, flashed away. He was at the beach.

Annabeth was there. "Perseus, are you okay?" "I'm Percy now."

"Okay…" Percy leaned on Annabeth. "I had a bad day." "It's okay." She patted his head.

"It's gonna be okay Seaweed Brain." He put his head in her lap and fell asleep. Annabeth smiled and kept patting his head.

Artemis POV

So I got knocked out and I was confused. I flashed to Percy's location.

He was at the beach, WITH ANNABETH. I was about to come out when he leaned on her .

I decided to see what would happen next. They kept talking until Perseus put his head on her lap.

She smiled and patted his head. HE WAS MINE, NOT ANYONE ELSE.

Then I came out. "He's MY boyfriend you know." She looked at me.

"I don't want to wake him up," she said. What an excuse.

I would let him stay like that, but not ever again. Or else Annabeth might take him.


	19. Notice

So, first of all, i think I'm going to put this up for adoption unless I get 10 reviews telling me not to. I also got some reviews saying that I should make more stories so I will.

Also, just in case you guys want me to keep writing which I doubt, I'm going to make a sequel. So right now in the votes, Pertemis is 1st, and Percabeth is 2nd.

So I only need 2 pairings. So there are 2 options. Option1: the sequel will be Annabeth cheating on him AGAIN. Artemis being his true soul mate. (If you guys want someone else you can vote)

Option2: Artemis breaking up with Percy, Annabeth being his true soulmate. So vote and sign up for adoption!


	20. Option 1?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates, I was in Hong Kong. The wifi there was really bad. Well now I'm back! I got 7 reviews to tell me to keep writing and that's okay! Also, you guys seem to like option 1 so I'm going to do that unless you guys vote something different. Sorry for the crappy chapters, this is my first fanfic.**

Annabeth POV

I was slowly getting Percy back… MWAHAHAHA! Whoa, where did that come from? Nevermind..

I stretched and went outside. Artemis was crying.

I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She jumped at me with her dagger and I dodged to the side. She was about to stab me again when Percy arrived.

He grabbed the dagger and quickly disarmed her. When Artemis looked at Percy she started crying even harder.

"Calm down Arty." She started crying even more and it was causing a commotion.

Her hunters arrived. "Whats going on?" Phoebe asked. "I'll tell you later girls, I need to leave. Thalia's in charge." She said still sobbing.

Then she flashed to Chaos knows where.

The hunters shrugged and went back to training. "Percy what happened?"

He bit his lip. "I broke up with her."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "Because I like someone else." "Okay seaweed brain, who is it?"

"It's a secret." He walked out of my cabin. First I slowly get him to like me, then he falls in love with another girl?

Stupid seaweed brain. Who could it be? Reyna? Calypso? Thalia? WHOOOOO?

My ADHD mind was going crazy.

Artemis POV

I can't believe he broke up with me! That jerk! I still remember it like the back of my bow.

Flashback

I was walking on the beach when Percy walked up to me, he looked sad.

"Hey Percy!" "Um, Artemis?" "Yeah?" "I'm breaking up with you."

"What, why?" "I need a break after Percy died. We can get back together after ok?"

I sighed and ran away.

End of flashback

I was in my palace crying on the couch. Than Athena chose that exact time to flash into my palace.

"Hey, Artemis- HOLY HERA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

I started sobbing even harder. She sat next to me.

"Artemis, what happened?" "Percy broke up with me."

"YES!- I mean, oh no." Her face was full of happiness.

"Just go away!" I said as I pushed her away.


	21. The New Kid

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long! I was busy with school. I'll try to update more, thanks for the reviews.**

Percy POV

I was falling in love with Annabeth again. That's bad. I know. But I can't help it. I broke up with Artemis.

I did want a break from love. Percy just died and I'm still sad. Half of me just died, ANYONE WOULD BE SAD.

But yeah, I'm going to train for a while, then I'm probably going to get together with Annabeth.

Yay! I finally made a decent plan! Annabeth would be proud of me.

Looks like i'm not such a seaweed brain anymore!

I REALLY needed to work on my archery, I sucked.

1 week later

Ok my life has changed a lot.

Well my archery skills stayed the same but whatever.

I'm going to ask Annabeth out! Here I go.

I walk towards her. "Hey, um, Annabeth?" "Yeah?"

I gulped and stepped forward. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She looked at me like I had 3 heads. (Just like cerberus)

Then she jumped on me and we fell into the water. (We were at the beach)

I created a air bubble. She stuck her head inside. "YES!"

I grinned and she leaned forward. I leaned back and our lips touched.

Her kiss wasn't as good as Artemis but whatever.

We went back up and held hands walking around.

Another week

We are a known couple now. Everything is good, awesome in fact.

On Olympus 3 person

Aphrodite and Hera were standing inside a room talking. The room was soundproof so no one could hear.

This conversation was about Percy. Aphrodite, being the president of the Perwatchers, talked about Percy A LOT.

"Hera, I know who Percy's true soulmate is."

"Let me guess, you?"

Hera might be the queen of the gods, but she was also the queen of sarcasm.

"No, I wish."

"Then who?"

"It's Artemis."

"But they broke up, pretty sure he's dating that stupid, disgusting, annoying-"

"Annabeth."

"I could have gone all day."

"Yeah- no, we don't have time for that."

"But then why did they break up?"

"Because Artemis is always with her hunt."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have 2 sides, squee, and jealous. Squee is the side of me that says OH WHAT A CUTE COUPLE! Jealous is the side of me that wants the boy. RIght now I am squee."

"Um… ok…"

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing, we don't have to do anything."

At camp half blood

A boy was running through the woods, being chased by a minotaur.

He finally saw the camp. He tripped over a root and activated a trap. Greek fire shot up and he rolled out of the way.

The minotaur wasn't so lucky. He charged forward and the greek fire turned the monster into golden dust.

The horn of the minotaur was left s a spoil of war. The boy picked it up and trudged to the camp.

He went to the big blue barnhouse. He saw a centaur inside playing cards with a fat man.

"Hello my boy." the centaur said. "Um, hi." "Don't be scared, I will not hurt you."

"Annabeth can you show the boy around camp?" A girl suddenly appeared out of thin air scaring the boy a bit.

"How did you know I'm here?" "I know you very well Annabeth." She sighed and beckoned the boy towards the exit.

"What's your name?" "Theodore Bartolo, what's yours, hottie?" She blushed forgetting that Percy was her boyfriend.

"I'm Annabeth." (Okay I forgot to say this earlier but OOC OVER 9000)

He took her hand and dragged her to the cool arena.

 **And that's a wrap! The story is over! Sorry. I'm making a sequel, don't worry, it's called replaced. If you can't find it, I probably changed the name. Just go to my account and look at my stories. Thanks for reading, I love you all!**


	22. New Story!

I'm making the sequel! It's out! Yay! It's called Replaced. I know you might not like it, but you should check it out. Thanks, get traught.


	23. IMPORTANT

**This story has been discontinued on fanfiction. If you wanted to read the more updated and edited version of this story, go on wattpad and search the title. You can also search the account daddyd3ath and all my stories are on that. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
